Take Me Far Away From Ordinary
by Dumbledore's Apprentice
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! Ginny is an ordinary girl with a ordinary life. But she wants to be something more. So a certain someone gives her the excitment she wants. GD. Maybe rated R later on.
1. The Ordinary Girl

Title: Take Me Far Away From Ordinary.   
  
Summary: Ginny is an ordinary girl with a ordinary life. But she wants to be something more. So a certain someone gives her the excitment she wants. G/D. Maybe rated R later on.   
  
A/N: Okay...a story with Draco without HERMIONE!!!! It is so shocking...oh my gods. Okay that's all I wanna say about this story, cuz I have something very exciting I want to share with all my readers. I am doing my room over next year and I am painting my walls GOLD AND RED!!!!!!!!!!!! It is so awesome! and everything is going to be Harry Potter!!! I'm looking for a bed set(blankets and such) with like Harry Potter or snitchs and I think my mom got me one for christmas!!!! Ooo...I am so excited!!!! Well enough about me, read the story! Chop chop! and review also!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Ordinary Girl  
  
(*Ginny's POV for now*)  
  
Hello. I am Virginnia Weasley, but you can call me Ginny. Everyone else does. This introduction may be pretty lame, so be warned.   
  
I am a very ordinary girl with a very ordinary life. Surronded by six other siblings, I being the last, what other choice do I have? I'm not noticed at many of our family outgoings and seriously, I have long bright flaming hair. Isn't someone bound to notice me? Nah. Bill works as a charm breaker for Gringotts In Egypt, Charlie is a Dragon-slayer in Romania, Percy works for the Ministry as a right hand assitant for the Cornelius Fudge(Yes, I can't believe his is still Minister also), Fred and George run Wheezing Wizard Weasleys; the number one joke shop out running Zonko's by a long shot, and Ron is the best friend to the famous Harry Potter. What's left for me? I was taken into the Chamber of Secrets in my first year and talked to Voldemort himself through a diary, but the attention wore off in an hour and I got a great long speach from Mum and Dad about talking to cursed diaries. Well that made me shut my mouth and adventures for five years.   
  
My life is a complete bore. I am like the ordinary girl you see in your school who really has no friends or pays attention to other people. She's no the loser or the geek, you don't make fun of her I bet because you don't notice she's there. She's the lonely one that sits in your math class in the corner or the one who sits alone in the cafetiria at lunch. Don't mistake me, I do have friends, but not best friends. I hang out with Hermione, Ron and Harry, but really I know Ron doesn't want me there, so I just make my self invisble.  
  
I'm good at making my self invisible. It's lots of fun.  
  
Your probably thinking right now, 'Why doesn't the bloody idiot do something stupid and attention grabbing?'. You know what, I agree with you, but that would mean a life long sentence to The Burrow. I would, but no. And again now your thinking, 'Why doesn't she just do something that won't get her into trouble?'. I can read minds too. But I can't do something like that. I am marked as ordinary and I shall stay ordinary. When you are marked as something, it's like a curse. Like me, Ordinary Girl, I stay ordinary girl. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and still he is alive after every year. Ron Weasley, the Sidekick, ...yup, you guessed it; he is still the sidekick. Hermione Granger, Bookworm and Know-it-all, and it is kinda obvious of what I am going to say.  
  
So you get the point I am making. I am Ordinary Girl forever and for always. I had my time in the spot light and it ended very suddenly, which is bad for me. Harry is the kind of person who will go on forever and ever into the books and stories passed down from generation to generation. That's how it is.  
  
At least I can still make my self invisible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny sat in the library her left hand cupping her chin and her other hand holding a quill over an empty piece of parchment. She sighed and yawned, for the fifth time that night and flipped another page of the book in front of her.   
  
Ginny had alot of assignments she had to finish before the end of the night, so she spent her whole day in the library. Now she was working on her two-foot long assignment for Snape on The 12 uses of Dragon's Blood and specify them all.  
  
Ginny flipped the pages angrily, trying to find anything about Dragon's Blood. She scowled as she threw yet another book into the pile she had made on the floor and took another one from a pile she had made on the desk.  
  
'Bloody Snape...favouring the stickening Slytherin's all the time...Only Gryffindor's have to do this assignment becuase we are so bloody stupid I suppose!' Ginny yelled the last part, getting her a few stares and a very angry look from Madam Prince. Ginny apologized and turned back to her muttering.  
  
'No good, rotten Slytherins...waste of everyone's time...think they are all good cause their parents work for the Dark Lord...'  
  
'You know Weasley, you sound a bit pyshco whispering to yourself like that.' said a drawling voice behind Ginny. Of course, it was Draco Malfoy, who else would it be?  
  
'What's it to you?' Ginny spat, throwing yet another book away, adding to the large pile on the floor.   
  
'Not much really, just wanted to point out.' Draco laughed and walked away. Ginny watched his back as he walked out of sight. She sighed in frustration at herself for being in love with him. Yes, Ginny is in love with Draco. For about a year now, she has been watching him. In the Great Hall, in the corridors, out in the grounds... She was not a stalker. Don't make that mistake. She had a picture of him hidden in a locked box under her matress in her dormitory. She cheered for Gryffindor, but secretly she hoped that Slytherin would win just to see Draco's irresitable smile. She even wrote a story about her and Draco falling in love. Actually she didn't think it was to bad. I guess you could called her obssesed.   
  
'Stupid Malfoy...' Ginny huffed and returned back to her work. 'But he is so damn sexy... Why the hell am I thinking like this!' Ginny slammed her fist on the table in fury.  
  
'Miss Weasley! I would rather mind not having you shout your secrets to the whole library, if you please!' Madam Prince hissed.   
  
Ginny turned a bright red around his cheeks and ears, not noticing she had yelled the last part out loud. She sank deeply into her seat as the library returned to its usual queit, followed by some held in laughs and giggles. Ginny cursed under her breath.   
  
This is all Malfoy's fault, Ginny thought as she shoved her papers into her bag. Why does he have to be so bloody sexy?  
  
Ginny stomped out of the library, making as much noise as possible(which sent her yells from Madam Prince) and she left the library in a huff.   
  
She stalked down the halls, starring at her feet, oblivious that someone was right in front of her. WHAP. And she walked into that someone. Ginny fell to the floor, her bag falling and spilling out its contents.   
  
Turning a deep red again, Ginny hung her head and began picking up her things. She didn't notice-no-she didn't want to notice that the 'someone' she had just absent-mindely bumped into was Draco Malfoy. Ginny shoved her papers and quills into her bag, not looking up to see if Malfoy was still there.   
  
On the floor, only a few centimetres away from Ginny, was a dark navy blue leather bound book; which contained the story of her and Draco she had wrote. She went to reach for it, but a hand got it first. Ginny shot her head up to see Malfoy holding her book in his hands.   
  
Slowly she stood up and faced him. 'Give it back...'  
  
'And why should I?' Draco smirked, dangling in the book in front of her face.  
  
'It's mine.' Ginny whispered. 'Give it back.'  
  
'No, I think I will keep it.' Draco sighed. 'It doesn't look that important.'  
  
Ginny made a grab for it, but Draco jumped out of the way, still smiling evilly. Draco opened the book and began to read it. This made Ginny flare up inside.  
  
'Malfoy, you better bloody well give that back or I will hex you beyond the black oblivion!' Ginny cried, making another grab for her book.  
  
Draco let out a long laugh. 'Oh, Weasley, you are priceless.' Draco wiped a tear from his eye. 'All right, I will give it back...'  
  
Ginny sighed in relief and walked forward to get her book. 'Thank-you.'  
  
Draco leaped back again. 'After I read what is inside.'  
  
'No. Please, you have to give it back. It is a bunch of Muggle stuff you would hate and would never enjoy! My father gave it to me! It's just a bunch of his tests that he wrote down, I just find them interesting! Give it back!' Tears formed in Ginny's eyes as her attempts to retrieve her book failed.  
  
'You are a peculiar one, Weasley. Just let me have a peek...' Draco smirked at her and began to read.  
  
Dracos smile faded quickly as he read the book. He shut the book angrily and looked at Ginny. She could feel her tears fall down her face, although she was numb all over.  
  
'So...little Weasley and me...together...' Draco spat. He threw the book at her and she caught it and shoved it into her robes.  
  
'Please, forget it. I'll burn the story if you want me too. I'll pretend it was never even here. I just wanted something exciting in my life.' Ginny's voice cracked. 'I am an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life. I just wanted some excitment.'  
  
'Your looking for excitment?' Draco grinned. He grabbed a peice of parchment from his robe. 'You got a quill and ink?' Ginny nodded numbly, fumbled around in her bag and handed them to him. He scribbled something down on the paper and handed it to her.   
  
Ginny's mouth dropped and she looked at Draco with raised eyebrows. He turned and left without another word. Ginny watched him diseapper down the hall when her senses came back to her. She fumbled the letter open in her shaking hands and read the letter to herself.  
  
You are looking for excitment? Meet me at the Great Hall doors at midnight tonight. ~Draco M.  
  
Ginny shook with many emtions-excitment, fear, and hope. She picked up her bag, pocketed the note safley in her robe and headed off towards the Gryffindor Tower, planning on what to wear in her head for her special meeting that night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like it? It's kinda weird, but I have a really good plan for later on in the story. Just give it a chance, I promise it will get better on in the story. This chapter is a dud, just like a main idea, but for sure it will get better. Trust me!! Please review and R&R my other stories too. 


	2. Where Mrs Norris Roams

Title: Take Me Far Away From Ordinary.   
  
Summary: Ginny is an ordinary girl with a ordinary life. But she wants to be something more. So a certain someone gives her the excitment she wants. G/D. Maybe rated R later on.   
  
A/N: Okay...a story with Draco without HERMIONE!!!! It is so shocking...oh my gods. Okay that's all I wanna say about this story, cuz I have something very exciting I want to share with all my readers. I am doing my room over next year and I am painting my walls GOLD AND RED!!!!!!!!!!!! It is so awesome! and everything is going to be Harry Potter!!! I'm looking for a bed set(blankets and such) with like Harry Potter or snitchs and I think my mom got me one for christmas!!!! Ooo...I am so excited!!!! Well enough about me, read the story! Chop chop! and review also!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Where Mrs Norris Roams(you know it's gonna be a good one)  
  
Ginny pulled out another outfit from her trunk, gave a very frustrated yell and threw it onto the floor and began digging for a better looking outfit. Besides, this was Draco Malfoy we are talking about here...envied by all guys(except Harry and Ron of course), drooled over by all girls. Ginny wasn't the only one who loved Draco, but she was probably the only one who would watch wherever he went and wrote stories about him and had a picture of him under her bed...a bit pyshcotic you'd think?  
  
Anyway, back to the point. Ginny gritted her teeth as she pulled out the red, skin tight dress that she had been dying to wear for so long.   
  
'Why don't you where that one?' asked Luna Lovegood from her bed.   
  
'I can't go prancing around in a skin tight dress, Luna. Firstly, teachers roam the corridors at night, so I can't go around with a tight dress on. Secondly, who knows what Draco and I will do? I have to wear something nice, but easy to be in. Thirdly, I'm going to save this dress for something later.' Ginny giggled slightly, blushed and neatly put the dress away.  
  
'Well you can't go prancing around naked either! What would the Almighty Slytherin think of that?' Luna asked hotly.   
  
'He would probably like it.' Ginny replied sweetly, not really thinking.  
  
Just before Luna could say something back, an owl flew through the window, dropped a parcel on Luna's lap and flew back out the window. Ginny looked at Luna suprisingly. Luna just shrugged and handed over the parcel.   
  
Ginny instantly recongised the writing. 'It's from Draco!' Ginny said happily, ripping open the parcel. A letter fell out along with a dark purple silk robe with green trimming, a green short sleeved blouse and a matching skirt that went to the middle of her thighs. Ginny new her mother would never approve of this, but right now, her mother wasn't here and she was on her own. So it approved.  
  
Ginny opened the letter and read it out loud. 'Please wear this tonight. You may keep it afterwards. Draco M.'   
  
'Wow, this is some guy you've got here Gin.' Luna said stunned, looking at the robe.  
  
'He's not my guy, Luna. He's just helping me have a little excitment in my life.' Ginny replied and picking up the skirt. She sighed. 'It's beautiful.'  
  
'You'll look really gorgeous in that Ginny.' Luna said.  
  
'You really think so?' Ginny said unsurely, eyeing Luna then the outfit.  
  
'I am sure of it. Now go try it on.' Luna gave her the robe.   
  
'All right. But don't laugh at me when I look horribly hideous in it.' Ginny warned as she walked over to the other side of the room and began to change.   
  
Luna laughed. 'All right. But my mouth will be hanging to the floor that I won't be able to laugh.'  
  
Ginny held in a giggle as she pulled off her school skirt and slipped on the green one. She pulled off her cloak and pulled on the silk one, feeling it drop lightly on her shoulders.   
  
'Ready yet?' Luna called.  
  
'Yes. Here goes nothing.' Ginny stepped out from behind the bed.  
  
Luna's eyes looked as though they could have popped out of her head and her mouth just dropped. Ginny spun in a circle, a very weary smile fitting her face.   
  
'So?' Ginny asked.  
  
'My god, Ginny, you are beautiful. Go look in the mirror.' Luna stood up and pushed her over to the mirror, ignoring the protests from Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked into the mirror and smiled. She did look amazing. The shirt wrapped her body perfectly showing all the right curves(making Ginny turn red in the ears), the skirt fit her perfectly; not to bulky-not to tight, and the robe was simply stunning. The purple accented her red hair that fell ever so lightly apon her shoulders and the green trimming made it even more stunning.  
  
'Wow, I do look good...I guess.' Ginny turned to Luna and gave her a hug. 'Thank-you for keeping this a secret.'  
  
'No problem. What are friends for?' Luna smiled at Ginny, looked at her watch and gasped. 'It's almost mid-night! Go, hurry!'  
  
'Okay, okay! Where are my shoes?' Ginny searched frantically around the room.  
  
'On your feet, Ginny.' Luna pointed out.   
  
'Oh, uh yes.' Ginny said embarresed. 'Okay, bye!'  
  
'Bye!' Luna waved. 'Don't fall!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked silently down the hall, checking every corner for Filch, Mrs Norris or a teacher.   
  
Luckily she made to the Great Hall without being stopped or having to hide. The halls were lite with the eerie light from the torchs. Ginny was reminded faintly of her first year. She shook her head, getting rid of her very un-wanted memories.   
  
She saw ahead, a faint outline of a boy standing by the doors, his blonde hair shining off the light. He turned to see her and she saw the smile she loved spread across his face.  
  
Ginny slowly walked up to him, feeling more and more nervous every step she took. Ginny finally stopped in front of him and dropped her head feeling her face turn her hair color.  
  
'I knew you would look good in that.' Draco whispered.  
  
'Thank-you...for the outfit I mean...it's really lovely. I would never be able to afford something like this.' Ginny felt embarresed again for saying something about her 'unwealthiness' to Draco.  
  
'It's quit all right. Now come on, we have to get started.' Draco pointed his finger towards the stairs.  
  
'Wait...I here something.' Ginny whispered. Draco looked around, narrowing his eyes to see if anything moved.  
  
The heard a faint meow in the distance followed by loud breathing. Ginny looked to Draco. 'Filch.'  
  
'I saw her going down here, Professor. Ran towards the Great Hall.' gasped Filch as he inched nearer.  
  
'Just hurry up, Flich. I don't have all night.' hissed the professor.   
  
'Snape. Snape is after us. I am in for it now.' Ginny whispered, searching for a place to hide and wait to be found.   
  
Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around to face her. 'Do you want excitment? Run.'  
  
'What?' Ginny hissed.  
  
'Run. Run away from Filch and Snape. That is excitment, Ginny. Now run.' Draco said, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
Ginny stood numbly for a second, not knowing if Draco would follow or tip off Filch and send her to her doom.   
  
'Run.' Draco demanded.   
  
And Ginny ran. She ran in any direction that she could get through her mind, as a million other thoughts raced in after it. What if she was caught? What if she came to a dead end?   
  
Ginny forgot about her fears as a sea of excitment swept over her. She was doing something dangerous and she liked it. A laugh swept escaped her as she bounded up the stairs to the third floor corridor. She could hear her robe flap behind her as she turned a corner.  
  
WHAP. Ginny stumbled back, but was caught by a strong arm. She looked to see Draco smiling at her.  
  
'Had fun?'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? You like? Okay I know Luna isn't in Gryffindor, but lets say Ginny and Luna are prefects? And they share the same room all right? There all better. Now please review!!!! 


	3. Detention

Okay, here is the third chapter!!!! Enjoy and review!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'They were after you? How did they find you?' said Luna shockingly.  
  
It was the day after Ginny had met Draco that night. She had began   
  
telling Luna all about what had happened. She told her about Draco   
  
standing in the dark... how she and Draco talked... how Draco was  
  
going to take her somewhere... how they heard Filch and Snape coming  
  
towards them...  
  
'I don't know. Mrs Norris must have smelt me or something... I was   
  
wearing perfume.' said Ginny queitly as she tried to transfigure her  
  
lizard into a goblet.   
  
'Wow... well, what happened next? Did Malfoy tip them off?' Luna added   
  
coldly.   
  
Ginny went on with her story, about how she ran down the hall, thinking  
  
if she would be caught... how Draco had caught her from falling... how   
  
they spent the rest of their night together by the lake...  
  
'It was wonderful...' said Ginny, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
'But your family hates the Malfoy's!' hissed Luna, looking worried.   
  
'What if they found out?'  
  
'They won't find out! Anyhow, he's just helping me... you now   
  
excitment and all. He brought it up anyway... I accepted.' Ginny  
  
tried her lizard again, but gold and red rubies appearedon its back. The lizard scurried away but Ginny brought him back easily.   
  
'But what if Ron found out? He would be in a right fit, Ginny. You  
  
should be careful.' Luna warned her.   
  
'What, do you think Draco will go up to Ron and Harry and tell them   
  
everything? I highly doubt it, Luna. Don't worry.' Ginny added, the   
  
dreamy look coming back to her face.   
  
Class ended as the bell rang. Ginny and Luna began packing their things   
  
when Professor McGonagall called on Ginny.  
  
'Miss Weasley, come... I need a word.' she looked angry and stern.  
  
Ginny looked a Luna helplessily. She was in trouble and she knew it. She had a feeling Luna knew too.  
  
'Go along now, Miss Lovegood... I need a private word with Miss Weasley.' McGonagall snapped.  
  
Luna shoved the last of her things hastily into her bag and left without another word. Ginny looked up to McGonagall who was now hovering over her, looking very angry indeed. Her eyes flared as she looked apon Ginny.  
  
'Running the halls in the night...' McGonagall hissed.  
  
Ginny was reminded of Snape and she felt even more scared of what was about to come. Would she loose her spot as Prefect? Would her marks go down?  
  
'I cannot believe it... a Prefect... and with Draco Malfoy.' McGonagall moaned. She looked disappionted. 'You will serve a week detention with Mister Malfoy in Professor Snape's potion room. You will be pickling reptiles for him. Go down there right after supper. You may leave.'  
  
Ginny nodded and left the classroom, stunned. How did she find out about her and Draco being out at night? Had Draco actually tipped Snape off like Luna said? Had it all been a plan for her just to get into trouble? Well, Ginny thought as she marched off to find Luna, it didn't work very well, since he is serving detention with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny knocked on the dungeon door three times when it opened. Snape loomed in the door way looking very pleased. He loved to see anyone from Gryffindor get in trouble.  
  
Ginny sneered at him and pushed past him. She saw Draco looking very relaxed, leaning in his chair.   
  
Snape walked past her and up to the front of the classroom.   
  
'You will be pickling my reptiles for the next week. The materials and ingredients needed are located in this cabinet-' He pointed to it. '-the instructions on how to get the potion are on the board-' He waved his wand and the instructions appeared. '-I will be back in a few hours.'  
  
Snape walked past Ginny, pushing her slightly to the side and left the dungeon, closing the door behind him.  
  
Ginny rounded on Draco, who was still sitting relaxed in his chair.  
  
'You,' Ginny spat.  
  
'Yes, me.' Draco replied.  
  
'You tipped off Filch. You tricked me into coming down in the night, just so you could see me in trouble.' Ginny growled, sitting across from him and pulling out her wand and began readying a cauldron.  
  
'I did nothing of the sort. If I did, I wouldn't be here.'   
  
Ginny snarled at him, but Draco took no notice. 'This is boring. You promised excitment.' Ginny snapped, walking over to the cabinet Snape had pointed out and began taking out ingridients.  
  
'This is exciting... complete joy...' Draco yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
Ginny glared at him, wishing more than anything to hex him but she steadied herself. She didn't want a years detention right now. She walked back to the table and began heating the cauldron.  
  
'This will be a black mark on my record forever. I am the smartest student in my year and a Prefect... oh what would my mother think?' Ginny cried, actually wondering what her mother would say.  
  
'You have to make sacrifices... excitment isn't all easy-get-away with sort of thing... sacrifices are made...' Draco said knowningly.  
  
'The only thing I'm about to sacrifice is me getting a months detention from hitting you!' Ginny screamed. She was glaring at Draco her fists ready to hit him.  
  
Draco looked at her, stood and up and leant across the table so he was merely inches away from her. He stared into her eyes. He seemed to be searching Ginny, looking deep into her. Ginny stared to feel scared... the way he stared at her...   
  
'Go on, hit me.' Draco said finally, in a low, deep voice.  
  
'What?' Ginny said astonished.  
  
'Hit me. If you want to, go ahead. I won't tell.'   
  
Ginny hesitated for a moment then swung as hard as she could at Draco's face. He stumbled back, grabbing the desk for balance. He grabbed his cheek, felt it and looked at Ginny.  
  
'Oh my god... I am... I am so sorry...' Ginny mumbled, feeling like she was going to regret hitting him.  
  
He smiled at her. 'Nice arm, Ginny. Quidditch?'   
  
Ginny was shocked at how well he accepted it. 'Y-Yes...' Ginny said numbly.  
  
'Thought so.' Draco smiled at her again, touched his cheek and winced. 'Hurts though.'  
  
'Sorry...' Ginny mumbled.  
  
'It's all right... I said you could.'  
  
Ginny smiled a weak smile at him. 'You deserve it.'  
  
'What?' Draco looked at her shocked. The side of his face where Ginny had hit him looked numb and had turned red around a black, purple and blue bruise now forming at the middle of his cheek.  
  
'Everything you've done... I speak for all the Gryffindors.' Ginny turned back to the potion and smiled to herself.  
  
'Okay...' Draco smiled at Ginny and began helping her with the potion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, time to review! Also look at my other stories! Thanx for reading!! 


	4. In The Storage Room

Chapter 4...mhmm I am on a roll! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing much happened after Ginny hit Draco. Of course, he never told Snape when he came back a couple hours later to check in on them.   
  
Snape was completely satisfied that they had gotten what they deserved for wandering the halls so he assinged them to clean out the storage room and the class room.  
  
'What! No way, McGonagall said this was all!' complained Ginny, almost tipping over the smoldering cauldron.  
  
A evil smirk spread across Snape's greasy face. 'I make the decision here, Weasley and my decision is you clean out this room. Put the reptiles in the jars with the potion and get to work on the cleaning.'  
  
'But we'll be here until early morning!' cried Ginny. She knew it was no good, but she needed to let out some anger.  
  
'Well your lucky it's a friday then, aren't you?' Snape grinned at Ginny as he left the potions room once again.  
  
Ginny turned to face Draco, who was leaning casualy on the desk. He looked relaxed and utterly unaware of what Snape had just said, while Ginny was red in the face and ears, her breathing fast and hard.  
  
'Well, lets get to work then?' Draco suggested smiling at Ginny.   
  
Ginny couldn't help but feel happier inside when Draco smiled at her. She forgot how much she liked him. She forgot totally...   
  
'All right.' Ginny and Draco began pouring the potion into seperate jars and putting the dead reptiles into the jars carefully and setting them on the shelf.  
  
Soon they had finished and Ginny checked her watch. Almost midnight. Ginny cursed as she and Draco set off to the storage room.   
  
Ginny picked up the bucket and cloth that was sitting by the door, filled it with water and soap and brought it into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
Ginny wheeled around on the spot and turned to face the door. She dropped the bucket and felt the water splash up her legs as it fell to the floor. 'No...'  
  
Draco was along the same lines of Ginny. They both knew that when you shut the foor to the storage room, it would automatically lock and could only be opened from the outside. An idea from Snape to catch people stealing things from his room. And Snape wasn't going to be back till morning, maybe even later.  
  
'You didn't just shut the door.' Draco whispered.  
  
'I did.' Ginny felt her stomach plummet into a black hole. She was locked in with Draco Malfoy...for a whole night and no one could see them...   
  
A smile spread across Ginny's face as she kept on thinking... she wanted excitment, and Draco promised her excitment... what if he did the things he did in her story? That would be something...   
  
'Why are you smiling?' Draco asked suddenly.  
  
'No reason...' Ginny giggled a bit and began to mop up the water with her rag.  
  
'There is a reason and I want it. What are you smiling about?' Draco demanded.   
  
'It's nothing... really.' Ginny tried to fight off her laughter. Draco kneeled beside her and grabbed her chin.  
  
'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Draco whispered.  
  
Ginny looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. She saw warmth in the cold grey eyes she had feared for so long.  
  
'I can't read minds Draco.' Ginny smiled.  
  
'I'll take my chance and guess.' Draco lowered his head closer to Ginny. She felt her spine tingle as Draco came closer to her.  
  
'Wait...' Ginny said suddenly. Draco stopped and looked at her. 'I... I don't think I'm ready for this just yet.'  
  
Draco let go of Ginny's chin and nodded. He stood up and held out a hand for Ginny. She took it gratefully and stood up and brushed her skirt off. 'You know, you are the first girl who ever said no.'  
  
'I didn't say no. I am just waiting for when I'm ready for that sort of thing.' Ginny said matter-of-factly.   
  
She looked at him for awhile, smiled and began cleaning the water up again.   
  
Draco didn't say anything and Ginny began to feel uneasy. It was to quiet for her, but she didn't show it. She just kept working like she didn't notice.  
  
'Why did you write about me?'   
  
'I don't know... I felt like doing something.'  
  
'There's a better reason than that Ginny and I know it.'  
  
'You wouldn't want to know.'   
  
'The hell I would!'  
  
'It's not important...'  
  
'To me it is.'  
  
'Well, I try to forget about it. Not much use anymore. Childish things.'  
  
'I don't think it's childish.'  
  
'Well I do and it's my life and my book and I don't want to talk about it.'  
  
'Why did you write about me? Just answer my question and I won't bother you about it ever again.'  
  
Ginny sighed, but did not look up at him. It was hard to meet a guys eyes when you tell them that you like or used to like them, either way it was hard.  
  
'I liked you. Alot. I would look at you whenever I saw you, lost in my own little world of just you and me. I would try to see you whenever I could. One time I followed you to the dungeons before a Slytherin noticed me and I ran. But I'm over it. Things have changed.' Ginny said it all very quickly, but Draco had picked up every word.  
  
'Why don't you like me anymore?'  
  
'I just don't. Things change and I moved on... a little quickly over a few days. We're just friends... thats all. I never knew you actually cared about that sort of thing.'  
  
'I don't. I was just wondering. Like look at me!' Draco pointed to himself and smiled. But Ginny knew he was lying. She could see it in his eyes, something was bothering him. He did care, or maybe she was just wishing he did.   
  
'Okay Draco... whatever you say.' Ginny smiled at him. Draco smiled back. 'But you're not that good looking.'  
  
Draco's smile faded from his face as Ginny laughed loudly, clutching her stomach from side pains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, this one is done.... I will try to get the other chapter up as soon as I can. Now chop,chop! review!!!! and thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I'm going to put some up in my next chapter! thank-you! 


	5. The Hogsmeade Trip

okay, here's chapter 5. I know I know, its been awhile. but I've been busy! I swear!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Hogsmeade Trip  
  
'This will teach you a lesson for fooling around when you were supposed to be working.'   
  
Ginny sat dumbstruck in her chair as Snape handed her the long list of ingredients he needed.   
  
It was the day after Ginny and Draco had gotten locked in the storage room, and Draco got off free while Ginny was to stay back and get a lecture from Snape. Typical, thought Ginny sulkily, pick on the poor, red-head, Gryffindor student. Not to mention, a Weasley too. Snape was angry that 'Ginny' and only Ginny hadn't been able to clean the storage room, so he assigned her to give up her whole Hogsmeade trip to buy him potions ingredients.  
  
'Fine.' snapped Ginny. She snatched the list from Snape, grabbed her bag from the floor and stormed out of the dungeon, making sure she slammed the door as loud as she could behind her.  
  
Breathing heavily, Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor tower, muttering swears under her breath.   
  
She stormed past the Great Hall, where voices erupted from it. Ginny stopped and stared at the door, feeling her blood rise.  
  
'Lucky.' muttered Ginny. 'At least you don't have to waste your Hogsmeade trip.'  
  
Ginny began to walk away when she heard the Great Hall doors bang open and students started to file out, talking loudly and laughing at their friends jokes. Ginny clenched her teeth and continued walking up the stairs to the tower.  
  
She had just reached the top stairs when someone called out her name. 'Ginny! GINNY!'  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Ron, Harry, Hermione and Luna all running up the stairs towards her.   
  
Great, thought Ginny. Just what I need.  
  
'Where were you last night? You didn't come back to the common room.' panted Ron when they had reached the top step.  
  
'In Snape's dungeon...' Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna looked shocked. '..still doing detention...' Ron clenched his fists so his knuckles turned white. '...stuck in the storage room with... Malfoy.' Ginny was just about to say Draco, but they would have suspected something.  
  
'You got stuck with Malfoy?' yelled Ron. He punched a fist into his other hand.   
  
'He probably didn't do anything, Ron!' hissed Hermione. 'Did he?' added Hermione worriedly to Ginny.  
  
'Siding with the enemies know, Hermione?' asked Ron coldly.  
  
'I am not siding with Malfoy! I'm just saying that because you can't go picking a fight with him! He is the Head Boy!' protested Hermione.  
  
Ron glared at her and then turned his back on her.  
  
'Malfoy didn't do anything.' said Ginny quietly. Then she remembered when he tried to kiss her... Like she was going to tell them! 'Snape just made me give up my Hogsmeade trip to buy his potion ingredients.'  
  
'He WHAT?' yelled Ron. A group of first years who had been walking by jumped in fright and ran away.  
  
'He said it will teach me a lesson for not working, when I worked through the whole detention and Malfoy did nothing. And Malfoy got off.' added Ginny coldly. 'I have to go. I need to change my clothes before I go into Hogsmeade.'  
  
Before anyone could say something, Ginny had turned the corner and continued running to the tower.  
  
Ginny arrived and the Fat Lady stared at her oddly. 'Aren't you going on the Hogsmeade trip?'  
  
'Godric Gryffindor!' yelled Ginny.  
  
The Fat Lady looked taken back, but she swung open and Ginny crawled through the portrait hole.   
  
The common room was empty except for first years and second years and a few seventh years who have thought the fun of Hogsmeade had worn off. Neville sat beside the dying fireplace reading yet another Herbology book. He looked up and waved at Ginny and she smiled back.   
  
She quickly ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory, skipping every few steps. She quickly changed into new clothes and robes, her eyes stinging with tiredness. She had just only noticed that she hadn't got very much sleep that night. She shook her head and jumped down the stairs and headed back out the portrait hole.   
  
She skidded to a halt at the Entrance Hall. A few Ravenclaws who had fallen behind were having their names crossed off by Filch, while Mrs. Norris circled his legs staring at the students with her lamp like eyes.   
  
Ginny walked over to Filch who stared at her and then marked off her name. Ginny ran past Filch, pushing past the group of Ravenclaws(who yelled at her angrily) and she continued onto Hogsmeade.   
  
*  
  
Ginny walked into Hogsmeade, looking around enviously at all the exctied students, running in and out of Zonko's, The Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and Dervish and Banges sometimes. Ginny had planned to relax on this trip, but now that Snape gave her this assignment... the stupid, greasy, good for nothing-  
  
Someone grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her between two shops.   
  
'Hey!' yelled Ginny. 'What do you-'  
  
The person covered her mouth quickly. 'Shut up! It's me!'  
  
Ginny recognized the voice as Draco's. Her blood began to boil and she bit Draco's hand, and he released her quickly.  
  
'What was that for?' muttered Draco angrily, wiping his hand on his robes.  
  
'For not helping me out today, you git!' spat Ginny.  
  
Draco frowned at her slightly. 'I can't, I'm the Head Boy! Another detention, and I could loose my place. And then The famous Potter would get my place.' added Draco coldly.  
  
'Well, I'm surprised you got in the first place! Did your worthless Death-eater father put Dumbledore under a spell so he could be proud that you didn't mess up like him?' hissed Ginny.  
  
Draco looked like he had been slapped across the face a few times. Then his lips pursed together and his eyes slit in anger. 'Don't you dare, ever call my father worthless!'  
  
'Oh, so being a Death-eater makes you better than everyone else?' said Ginny a little bit louder. 'Does killing people make you important? Or does prancing around with Voldemort make you important? I'm really curious, Draco! Please tell me, I want to be important too!'  
  
Draco walked up to Ginny, pulling out his wand and held it to her face. Ginny felt her anger leave her and fear began to enter. She gulped and looked at Draco, who was now furious. 'Maybe, you could have said that a little bit louder.' hissed Draco sarcastically. 'I'm sure everyone would want to know. Ginny, I thought I could trust you, but after this... I'm not sure I can.'  
  
Draco lowered his wand, and pocketed it in his pants. Ginny sighed, trying not to look at Draco. 'Let's never mention this agian, all right?' suggested Draco sourly, but by the tone of his voice, it sounded more like an order.  
  
'Okay...' mumbled Ginny. 'I, uh, have to go... Snape said to pick up some...' Ginny didn't finish, because the look on Draco's face was menacing. She turned away from him and ran back out into the streets.   
  
Draco didn't come out after her. Ginny sighed in relief. She pulled out Snape's list, looked around and walked into a nearby store to pick up the first ingreidient, her mind still back at her and Draco's fight.  
  
*  
  
Ginny had dropped off Snape's ingreidients, and was heading back to the Great Hall for some supper. The say was very hard for Ginny, because of he and Draco's fight. Finally, Draco was hers and she hated him...   
  
He may be good-looking, thought Ginny as she sat down in between Harry and Hermione, but he is a jerk sometimes.  
  
'Ginny? What's wrong?' asked Hermione.  
  
Ginny hesitated for a moment and looked at the Slytherin table. Draco was laughing at something, his brilliant, stunning smile covering his face and his beautiful blonde hair shimmering in the light from the near by torches... He is supposed to be helping me, screamed Ginny's insides, and he treats me like he usually does! Why did I even agree with this in the first place? It was obviously leading to bad consequences...  
  
'Malfoy.' muttered Ginny, stabbing her fork a little to hard at her potato, which flew from her plate and onto the floor.  
  
'Not Malfoy too?' hissed Ron, shooting daggers at the Slytherin table which now roared with laughter.  
  
'Yes, Malfoy too.' grumbled Ginny. She looked up at the Slytherin table again. Draco looked at her, his smile faded from his face and stared at Ginny, never blinking, his eyes cold and evil just like they had been before they became friends... or were they ever friends? 'I've lost my appetite. I'm going to bed.'  
  
Ginny stood quickly and walked away from the Gryffindor table, trying her best not to look back to Draco when she pushed the Great Hall doors open and stormed out of the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Sibling Rivalry

Sorry, I haven't updated anything! That's what I'm doing now! And if you're reading Love or Death the few last chapters are coming!!!! Anyway, here's chapter 6! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sibling Rivalry  
  
Ginny was just beginning to nod off into a peaceful sleep, when the portrait hole slammed open, and Ron came storming into the common room.  
  
'GINNY!' bellowed a red faced Ron, making her jump and fall from her seat. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'  
  
'Trying to sleep, thank you very much.' snapped Ginny, pushing herself from the floor.  
  
Ron's face turned redder than it already was. 'NOT THAT! YOU AND MALFOY! TOGETHER!'  
  
'What?' hissed Ginny, feeling worried. Did Ron know?  
  
'LUNA TOLD ME! YOU MET HIM IN THE GREAT HALL AND THAT'S HOW YOU GOT THAT DETENTION WITH SNAPE! AND THEN YOU AND FERRET-BOY HAD A LITTLE SNOGGING IN THE STORAGE ROOM!' roared Ron, shaking his fists at Ginny.  
  
'What? What are bloody talking about?' yelled Ginny, standing up.  
  
'DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU'RE GOING, RUNNING AROUND WITH OUR ARCH ENEMY! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? DOESN'T IT!' roared Ron as he picked up a ink bottle and threw it against the wall, where it smashed, covering Ginny with ink.  
  
'RON!' cried Ginny, trying to wipe off the ink, but it only smudged. 'WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!'  
  
'YOU!' roared Ron, picking up a book that was laying on a chair, and threw it hard against the wall. 'I TRY TO HELP YOU AND SHOW YOU RIGHT AND WRONG AND THEN YOU GO AND DO THIS! I TRY TO BE A GOOD BIG BROTHER, AND NOW MUM WILL HAVE MY HEAD FOR THIS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'  
  
'YOU TRY TO SHOW ME RIGHT AND WRONG?' shouted Ginny, laughing. 'LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, RON! I SHOW BE SHOWING YOU WHEN YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE OR NOT!'  
  
'YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE MORE THAN I HAVE, VIRGINIA!' bellowed Ron. 'WRITING IN THAT STUPID LITTLE BOOK, ALMOST GETTING YOURSELF KILLED AND NOW THIS!'  
  
'YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE MORE THAN ME!' cried Ginny. She was quiet for awhile.  
  
Ron's face has turned so red, Ginny could've cooked an egg on his forehead probably. Ron was breathing hard and fast and so was Ginny.  
  
'You know what? I am going with Malfoy. And I like it.' spat Ginny.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'AND JUST TO MAKE YOU MADDER, I'LL DRESS SLEAZY AND CUDDLE UP TO DRACO IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! SO THERE!' Ginny turned on her heel and stormed out of the common room, Ron calling after her furiously, until she slammed the portrait closed and bounded away towards the dungeons.  
  
*  
  
Ginny landed on the last step on the stairs leading to the dungeons just in time. She peered down the hall and saw Draco walking alone, possibly towards the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
'Draco!' Ginny called.  
  
Draco turned around, scoffed at her, but waited for her to walk up to him. He crossed his arms across his chest and tapped the ball of his foot impatiently, but a small smile flickered across his face.  
  
'What is it Weaselette. I have important things to do.' sneered Draco, looking at the watch on his wrist dully.  
  
Ginny frowned. 'Draco, Ron knows about me and you.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'Well, that's bad. He was right mad at me.' whispered Ginny fearfully.  
  
'Well, it shouldn't be, since there is nothing between us.' said Draco dully.  
  
'Draco, I need your help. I told Ron we were and I need to play on that. Please.' pleaded Ginny.  
  
Draco stood for awhile, quietly fuming over something and looked around sharply. 'I don't know...'  
  
'I told him I would dress...' Ginny cleared throat, blushing a bit. '...provocative and that I would get close to in front of everyone. I just want to make him mad.' Draco was silent for a bit. 'Provocative?' Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Really, just because I'm rich doesn't mean I talk like one... I'll sleep on it, I guess. Good-night.'  
  
Ginny sighed in relief. 'Good-night.'  
  
Draco turned on his heel and walked down the hall, turned around the corner and with a swish of his cloak, was out of sight.  
  
Ginny turned around and began walking back up the stairs, the taste of sweet revenge fresh in her mind.  
  
*  
  
Ron had tried to talk to Ginny the next day, but Ginny just ignored him. As they sat down for lunch, Ron was right next to her, hissing to her out of the corner of his mouth while scooping potatoes onto his plate.  
  
'I can't believe you would do this...' he hissed as he poured gravy onto his mountain of potatoes.  
  
'I didn't do anything.' said Ginny softly, turning the page in her Arthimancy book and taking sip of Pumpkin Juice.  
  
'You bloody did do something, Ginny, and I am going crazy just thinking about it.' spat Ron, still pouring on the gravy.  
  
'You know, you are over re-acting Ron.' whispered Ginny. 'I'm not the little girl I was when I first came.'  
  
'Your age may have changed, but your maturity sure hasn't.' snapped Ron angrily, still pouring on the gravy that was beginning to leak over the sides of his plate and onto the table.  
  
'And you should be the one to talk.' said Ginny dully.  
  
'You-' started Ron, but Hermione had snatched his arm.  
  
'Ron! You're spilling gravy everywhere, for Merlin's sake!' cried Hermione.  
  
Ron looked down to see his plate swimming with gravy, which was leaking over the sides and making a pool on the table. The gravy dripped onto Ron's pants and books. Ginny stood up, looked at the gravy on the table and smiled.  
  
'Looks like you have everything under control, Ronnikins.' hissed Ginny sweetly. 'See you.'  
  
'Whatever,' grumbled Ron as he began to wipe up the gravy.  
  
Satisfied, Ginny walked away, swinging her hips slightly, just to add to Ron's anger. When Ginny reached the doors, she turned to look at Ron, who was hissing something to Harry and Hermione. All three looked towards the doors where Ginny stood. She winked and waved, then turned to the Slytherin table, where Draco was watching her, grinning slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! I hope it's good! 


End file.
